Kokoro
by Lukita
Summary: Soy Chrona Makenshi y esta es mi historia.


**Disclaimer: **Los persona de Soul Eater no me pertenecen ;~;.. son de Atsushi Okubo, pero lo de más es mio ;D.

Oassss... me siento realizada *-*... xfin puedo publicar historia o...dedicada a mi abue y su enfermo corazón.

wenu, bienvenidos a mi mundo :D.

* * *

><p><strong>~… Kokoro ...~<strong>

**Chrona Pov**

Si tuviese que describir la esencia de mi corazón, en una forma, seria una niña pequeña, sentada en una esquina de un cuarto en sombras, escondiendo su rostro entre las piernas abrazadas por sus brazos, asustada, temerosa, desconfiada, en donde nadie puede llegar o verle, tocarle o hablarle, todo es negro a su alrededor, tan triste, tan muerto.

- Chrona -.

Una voz dulce y amable me llamaba, en ese tenebroso rincón, una pequeña luz apareció ¿Será una luciérnaga?

- Chrona… ven -.

Me estaba llamando, a mi, levanté la vista, esa luz, tan cálida, pero no, no podía ir, estaba sola si, pero segura en esa esquina solitaria, este doloroso rincón abandonado era seguro, mi corazón es así, me da miedo la oscuridad, pero me da más miedo la luz, ser alcanzada por ella, le temo.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos

- Chrona, te he estado hablando -. Era Maka.

Desde que mamá fue transferida a este colegio como doctora hace unos meses, Maka fue la primera persona que me habló, eso me hizo feliz, en mi antiguo colegio nadie me hablaba, yo solo era la hija de una prestigiosa doctora que tenia los favores de todos, por eso me golpeaban y lanzaban mis libros a la basura, pero no era así, mamá solo se quedó conmigo porque papá nos abandonó y yo sufría sus maltrato verbales y físicos, decía que seria igual que él, que la dejaría sola y por eso me encerraba en una pieza sin ventanas ni luces, así fue como iba dejando mis emociones en el olvido, pero ahora era distinto, una salida se presentaba ante mis ojos, tan clara, tan honesta, que daba miedo.

- Me da miedo ser feliz -. Susurre, Maka me abrazó por la espalda.

- Tranquila, estamos aquí para ti, caminando contigo paso a paso -.

Si, no solo estaba Maka, también Soul, Black Star, Patty, Tsubaki, Liz y Kid, entonces ¿A qué tanto le temía? Estábamos en la clase de Educación física y yo estaba sentada esperando a que comenzara el maratón, Shinigami-sama dijo que lo hacia para que compartiéramos tiempo con nuestros compañeros más allá de las clases, Sid-sensei estaba a cargo de el y todo el colegio estaba presente.

- Jajaja, ustedes simples mortales, verán como su Dios llega en primer lugar – Black Star estaba en la línea de partida junto a Soul y los demás.

Nos reunimos con ellos, Patty estaba haciendo una jirafa en el suelo y Liz se miraba al espejo.

- Alístense todos -. Era Sid-sensei que ponía una pistola en alto. – Cuando estaba vivo, me gustaban los maratones, ese era la clase de hombre que solía ser -.

- No se lidiar con los maratones -. Dije

- No te preocupes, solo hazlo a tu propio ritmo -. Era Kid, quien me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda haciéndome sonrojar.

- En sus marcas… listos… YA! – Y dio un disparo al aire dando comienzo al maratón.

Todos se pusieron a correr, Black Star desapareció ante nuestros ojos y Soul lo siguió junto a Maka, los demás iban delante de mi hasta que los perdí a todos de vista, en menos de una cuadra me había quedado atrás, corrí más rápido para alcanzarlos, iba a rendirme, no, no lo haría, así que apure más aun la marcha a todo lo que daban mis piernas, mis pulmones dolían por la falta de aire y tropezaba con mis propios pies, hasta que por fin los vi, si, los estaba alcanzando.

- Vamos, un esfuerzo más -. Me alenté y como pude, llegué al lado de Tsubaki.

- Bien hecho Chrona-. Me dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando un dolor agudo en mi pecho me lo impidió, comencé a sudar frío y reduje la marcha hasta detenerme, llevé una de mis manos al pecho tratando de aliviar el dolor, pero fue en vano.

- Chrona, ¿Estás bien? -.

Podía ver la cara de preocupación de Tsubaki, quise contestarle, pero no me salía la voz, mis palabras morían antes de poder articularlas, caí al suelo de rodillas presionando mi pecho cada vez más, sentía como la sangre se me detenía y mi corazón que antes latía como un loco, ahora lo hacia mucho más lento, mi visión se puso borrosa, traté de enfocar mejor parpadeando varias veces, pero no funcionó y una capa de sudor cubría mi frente, sentía las voces de mis amigos llamándome a lo lejos, el frío se apoderaba de mi poco a poco y mis parpados se cerraron cansados hasta que vi todo negro.

- ¿Donde estoy? -.

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no sabia distinguir bien donde era el arriba o el abajo, caminé sin dirección fija durante un rato, pero más adelante vi algo, me acerqué, era una niña.

- Soy… yo -. Murmure, ella me miro con ojos asustados, di un paso hacia a ella.

- No te acerques-. Me dijo

- No te are daño -

- Mentira, mamá dijo lo mismo y ahora me odia -. Ella escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, no podía decir nada, ella era yo y yo era ella y así pensaba también, luego todo desapareció.

- Está despertando -. Oí una voz a mi lado.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pestañee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, cuando pude enfocar bien, los rostros preocupados de mis amigos me miraban, Maka estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Chrona te sientes bien?-. Me preguntó.

- Si -. Dije, me senté en la camilla de la enfermería y sentía como dolía mi pecho. - ¿Qué pasó? -. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, además no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

- Te desmayaste en medio de la calle, tu corazón dejo de latir por unos momentos por el esfuerzo que hiciste -. Tsubaki me respondió preocupada.

- Kid escuchó los gritos de Tsubaki y pudo ayudarte -. Me dijo Liz.

- Jajaja, Kid besó a Chrona, se besaron, se besaron – Canturreo Patty y yo la miré con mis ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban ¿Qué había dicho?, interrogué a Maka con la mirada.

- Kid te dio los primeros auxilios, respiración boca a boca -. ¿Habré escuchado bien?

- A quien le importa que Kid la aya besado, yo la traje en mi espalda rápidamente, gracias a tu Dios estás viva – Black Star me guiñó un ojo.

- Gra-gracias -. No sabia que más decir, hace dos segundos me había quedado en shock, había tenido mi primero beso y ni siquiera tenia memoria de ello, no, eso no podía contar como primer beso.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Nygus-sensei se acercó a mi cama seguida de Kid, o no, Kid, mis ojos se encontraron con los de él y sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro, aparté la vista hacia mis manos, mi corazón latía rápido y dolorosamente.

- Au -. Dije bajito llevando la mano a mi pecho.

- Bueno chicos, es hora que todos se vallan a sus salones, pueden volver cuando las clases terminen – Nygus-sensei despachó a todos, pero Maka no se movió de mi lado. – Tu también Maka, yo cuidare de ella, no te aflijas -.

Al final, ella accedió, me dio una sonrisa con un "_volveré pronto_" y se fue con los demás, la enfermera se sentó en una silla a mi lado.

- ¿Te a pasado esto anteriormente? -. Yo moví mi cabeza en forma negativa.- ¿Haz tenido algún dolor anormal? -.

- S-si, cuando mi corazón se a-acelera, siento como s-si una flecha lo atravesara y respirar duele, hace que me canse con facilidad -.

- Ok, Stein-sensei dijo que te hiciera un examen, a si que descúbrete el pecho -

Me quité la polera mientras ella sacaba de los cajones una extraña máquina con muchos cables, me dijo también que debía quitarme el brazier y que pusiera las manos a los lados, me destapó y puso en mis pies y muñecas, unas cosas conectada a cables y en mi pecho, coloco unos chupones, apretó unos botones en la máquina y una hoja extraña con muchas líneas salió de ella.

- Te acabo de tomas un electrocardiograma, aquí el profesor Stein vera si hay algo raro con tu corazón -. Me quitó todos los cables y chupones del cuerpo.- Ahora vístete, vuelvo enseguida -. Yo obedecí.

Media hora después, la puerta se abrió y Stein-sensei se sentó a mi lado, me miro y luego suspiró.

- ¿Q-qué sucede sensei? -. El iba a fuma un cigarro, pero desistió, luego me miró.

- Tu corazón no está bien Chrona, el electro muestra una anomalía en tus pulsaciones y para sabes cual es la causa, te debemos hacer más exámenes -. Ya no sabia que pensar ¿mi corazón estaba enfermo?- Hoy tuviste un paro cardiaco leve, pero si Kid no hubiese estado ahí, en estos momentos no estaríamos hablando.

Sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría, ¿estuve a punto de morir?, no podía estar pasando, no, no ahora que tengo tantos amigos, que tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque me asuste.

- ¿P-por qué? -. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

- No lo se, lo que si se, es que necesitas hacerte los exámenes para ver que es lo que tienes, le diré a Medusa que…

- No! -. Le grité.- no por favor, n-no le diga a nadie -. Le supliqué con la mirada.- Haré todo lo que me pida, pero no le diga a nadie más -. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, el volvió a suspirar.

- Esto te concierne solo a ti, pero no olvides que no estás sola -. El me acarició la cabeza.- Mañana ven a mi laboratorio temprano, haremos las pruebas -. Y salio dejándome abatida.

Las semanas pasaron y esperaba con impaciencia los resultados de las pruebas, fui a ver al profesor a la enfermería.

- Siéntate -. Yo obedecí.- Mande los resultados de las pruebas a otro doctor para tener una segunda opinión y coincidimos en los mismo -. El guardó silencio y yo asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.- Un corazón normal, bombea sangre mandándola por todo tu cuerpo, cuando este está haciendo algún tipo de fuerza o esfuerzo físico, aumenta las pulsaciones y el riego sanguíneo es mayor, en tu caso, es lo contrario, cuando está bajo estrés o haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio, tu corazón bombea sangre rápidamente, pero en un momento, los latidos empiezan a disminuir, como si se cansara, por eso te falta el aire y te duele el pecho -.

- ¿Y tiene cura? -. El negó con la cabeza.

- Esta enfermedad es muy rara, le da uno en cien mil personas y no hay tratamiento para ella -.

- ¿Y cual es la parte en donde coincidió con el otro doctor? -. Decir que mi corazón dolía como nunca está de más.

- La razón por la cual no hay un tratamiento, es porque el promedio de vida de estas personas es bajísimo.- El parecía haber leído en mis ojos la siguiente pregunta.- Hasta el momento, solo haz tenido un ataque leve, pero entre más esfuerzo hagas, la posibilidad que tengas otros, es alta y que no puedas salir viva de ello, es más alta aun… el promedio de vida para ti… es de 6 meses a 1 año -.

Sentí como un líquido caliente caía por mi nariz, me llevé una mano a mi rostro y luego la mire, era sangre.

- Trata de no alterarte, evita las emociones fuertes, levantar cosas pesadas o incluso correr -. Me dijo pasándome un pañuelo.

Llegué a casa un poco tarde, seguro que mamá se enfadaría, pero no me importaba demasiado, tenía un nudo en la garganta y mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mi corazón latía rápidamente, llevé una de mis manos al pecho apretándola, como queriendo sacarlo.

- Tranquila, tranquila, inhala, exhala… -. Trate de tranquilizarme lo más que pude y entre a la casa, mamá me esperaba enojada.

- ¿Estas son horas de llegar? -. No respondí, camine por su lado para ir a mi habitación.- ¿Me estás ignorando? -. Me tomó del brazo fuertemente obligándome a verla.- Eres igual que tu estúpido padre, solo verte me enferma -.

Y me empujó con tanta fuerza, que caí de sentón al piso, ella se fue y no notó que mi nariz volvía a sangrar. Subí a mi cuarto y antes de dormir, le rogué al cielo que al despertar todo fuese una cruel pesadilla y rendida me lancé en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otra vez me encontraba en ese lugar lleno de oscuridad, unos sollozos llegaron a mis oídos, los seguí para ver quien estaba llorando encontrándome de nuevo conmigo misma, pero hecha una niña de 5 años.

- ¿Por qué lloras? -. Le pregunté.

- Si yo no estuviera, todo seria mejor -. Me dijo entre sollozos.

- Eso no es verdad -. Ella levantó su cabeza mirándome con ojos llorosos.

- Si yo no hubiese nacido, papá no se hubiese ido y mamá no estaría triste -. Otra vez no pude responder ni decir nada, así era como me sentía también.

**Kid Pov**

Algo extraño estaba pasando, desde el día en que Chrona se desmayó, a faltado a clases y la he visto hablando con Stein-sensei, además a estado evitándonos, incluso a Maka, cuando nuestros ojos chocaban, un hermoso color rubí aparecían en sus mejillas, ahora solo baja la mirada con tristeza, ya no aguanté más la curiosidad, a si que le pregunte al profesor diseccionista que era lo que pasaba, el me contó toda la historia, sentí como mi propio corazón se detenía ante tal noticia, ¿ pero como?, si apenas tenemos 17 años ¿y ya le dan sentencia de muerte?, iba a salir corriendo a buscar una explicación, que me dijera con sus propias palabras lo que ocurría, pero sensei me detuvo.

- Le prometí que no le diría a nadie su situación, pero como tú estás más cerca de ella y además tienes conocimientos de primeros auxilio, te lo cuento-. El encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar.- No se que será más triste para ella, dejar sus sentimientos aun lado, o afrontarlos y perecer en el intento -. Y con esas palabras, me dejó solo en la mitad del pasillo.

Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos por todo Shibusen, sentía como mi corazón latía sano, fuerte y vivaz. Pasó un mes y en el transcurso de este, ella sufrió un ataque más, en el cual estuve ahí para ella, mientras que su frívola madre Medusa-sensei, que no sabia nada de lo que le ocurría a su hija, decía que eran cosas de la adolescencia y Chrona los encubría con desmayos por mala alimentación.

Volvían a pasar los meses y yo decidí estudiar su caso, me pasaba las noches en vela tratando de buscar algo que sirviera, mientras ella se veía más cansada.

Dejamos de vernos durante las vacaciones de verano y al retornar las clases, ella estaba más delgada y unas líneas oscuras se veían bajo sus párpados, esto no estaba bien, ¿Qué pasaría si ella no estuviese viva mañana?, los demás jamás me perdonarían por ocultarles algo tan importante, a si que los reuní a todos en mi mansión y les conté la verdad tras los desaires que nos hacia ella, el silencio se apodero del lugar, les dije que su enfermedad no tenia tratamiento, los meses que le quedaban y que no podía pasar por emociones fuertes, por eso se había alejado tanto de nosotros y que claro, guardaran silencio.

Con Maka nos íbamos a la biblioteca en los descansos para buscar en los libros algo que nos sirviera, Soul y Black Star, consultaron con otros doctores por medio de la Internet y Liz, Patty y Tsubaki le insistían a Stein alguna salida, pero nada funcionó, la vida de nuestra amiga iba siendo día a día consumida de apoco.

En un momento me pregunte por qué quería hacer hasta lo imposible por ella, es mi amiga, me respondía yo mismo, pero sentía que esa no era la respuesta ¿por qué extrañaba tanto que se sonrojara cuando me miraba? O que tartamudeara o se pusiese nerviosa con mi presencia, ¿por que las veces en las que toqué sus labios, mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón latía desenfrenado?

- Amor -. Dijo de pronto Maka con una mirada triste sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo? -. Le pregunté un poco nervioso, parecía que hubiese respondido mis preguntas.

- Si ella amara a alguien, no podría decírselo jamás, ni siquiera estar con él -. Mi pecho dolía ante sus palabras, era verdad, ella nunca podría decirlo o que se lo dijeran.- Kid – Maka me miró a los ojos con tristeza.- ¿Qué sientes por Chrona? -

- Eh…a… -. Su pregunta me había pillado con la guardia baja y sentí como se me subían los colores al rostro, no podía mentir.- Cre-creo que m-me gusta -. Si, esa era la única respuesta y la más sincera que podía dar mi corazón.

- Me alegra saberlo -. Ella sonrió y una lágrima calló por su mejilla.

- Pero porque lloras -. Era extraño, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Qué no había dicho que le alegraba?

- Porque a ella tu también le gustas pero ninguno podrá decirlo -. Y lloró poniendo el rostro entre sus manos.- Hace unos meses me di cuenta, como te observa desde lejos, como agarraba su pecho con las manos cuando desviaba la mirada de la tuya, es horrible, como puede pasar esto -. Trate de asimilar sus palabras entre sollozos ¿yo le gustaba a Chrona?

Golpee la mesa con el puño y algunos libros de medicina que leíamos en la biblioteca cayeron al suelo, uno de ellos que no habíamos visto, estaba abierto en una página, lo recogí y leí rápidamente, ahí estaba la solución, por fin la había encontrado, mire a Maka y le acaricié la cabeza.

- Ya se que debo hacer -. Ella me miró confundida.- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien -. Y me fui de allí a visitar al profesor Stein.

**Chrona Pov**

Que raro se siente, pero hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta cuanto costaba ponerse unos zapatos, me cansaba con facilidad, caminaba más lento y hasta comía menos, cuando dormía, tenia que hacerlo casi sentada porque me ahogaba, el cuello me dolía y sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, ya no quería esto, no, ya no, faltaban pocos meses para cumplir el año y sentía como me desgastaba con el paso de los días, a si que tomé una decisión y me dormí pensando en eso.

Me encontraba otra vez en el mismo lugar que siempre, desde que supe lo de mi corazón, he estado soñando con el, camine unos metros y me encontré con la misma escena de siempre, aquella niña sentada en un rincón, tal cual como describí la forma de mi corazón hace unos meses atrás, me arrodille frente a ella.

- ¿Tu eres yo verdad? -. Le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te sientes sola? -. No necesite más respuesta que la de sus sollozos.- Ven conmigo entonces -.

- No -.

-¿Y por qué no? No te are nada-. Le pregunté.

- Mentira, me dejaras igual que todos -.

- Mientes -. Le reproche y ella me miró enojada.

- Es verdad, todos me dejan, me odian, me hacen daño, yo nunca debí hacer na… -. Y antes de que terminara la frase, la tomé entre mis brazos abrazándola.

- Eso no es verdad, recuerda bien lo que sucedió -.

- Papá nos abandonó -. Lloro entre mis brazos.

- No, él no nos abandonó, fue en búsqueda de un trabajo mejor, pero al auto se le cortaron los frenos y se volcó, el quedó en coma, cuando despertó, no nos recordaba -.

- Olvidarnos era más fácil, nos odiaba -.

- Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo antes de irse? -. Ella asintió con su cabeza.

- Volveré pronto, no le digan nada a mamá, las amo -. Yo le respondí con una caricia en el pelo.- ¿Amas a papá? -. Me preguntó y yo asentí.- ¿Y a mamá? Ella nos ha hecho mucho daño -. Sentí como se estremecía bajo mis brazos.

- También amo a mamá, porque a pesar de todo, nunca nos abandonó y todo lo que hizo fue porque ella se sentía traicionada por papá -.

- ¿Y esos niños que te lastimaron? -. Ahora me miraba a los ojos con tristeza.

- Ellos no me son importantes, ahora tengo amigos valiosos que he dejado de lado por miedo, por miedo a ser feliz -. Está vez era yo quien lloraba.

- ¿Los quieres mucho? -.

- Muchísimo -. Ella con una de sus manitos, limpio las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos.

- Yo también los quiero, a todos -. Ella me abrazó con cariño.- Sobre todo a _él -._

- ¿A él? -. Le pregunté yo ahora, ella asintió.

- Yo soy tu corazón y todos tus sentimientos lo guardo yo, pero ya no resistiré mucho más, si tienes algo que hacer, hazlo ya, aguantare hasta que acabes -. Ella me sonrió.- No tengas miedo, no estamos solas -. Ella besó mi mejilla, se separó de mi y tomó mi mano.- Vamos -. Me dijo.

Todo lo que alguna vez estaba negro, ahora se encontraba rodeado de imágenes en movimiento, eran recuerdos que tuve con las personas que quiero y los que más habían, eran de_ él_, ahora lo entendía, todas esas veces que mi corazón se aceleraba amenazándome con salir de mi pecho, mis sonrojos, mis nervios, ahora era conciente de ello. Mi corazón me condujo hacia una puerta.

- Si la abres, tendrás la oportunidad de volver y hacer lo que quieres -. Yo la abrasé.

- Volveré por ti -. Le dije atravesando la puerta, ella me despidió con una sonrisa.

Los rayos del sol inundaban todo mi cuarto, parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, luego puse las manos en mi pecho.

- Gracias -. Le dije y me levanté, bañe y vestí rápidamente.

Mamá iba saliendo de la casa, pero la alcancé y la abrasé por la cintura.

- Mamá, te amo sobre todas las cosas -. Le dije.

- Déjame niña tonta -. Me respondió zafándose de mí, yo le sonreí y ella se fue.

Sentía como mi corazón latía rápido por la emoción y dolía, pero no le preste atención al dolor, tomé mi desayuno y me fui al Shibusen llegando a la hora del primer descanso, las chicas estaban reunidas en el salón _Crecent Moon, _respire profundo y me acerqué a ellas.

- L-lo siento -. Dije, ellas me miraron con tristeza.- Yo… yo no sabia como lidiar con la amistad -. Unas lagrimitas se asomaban por mis ojos.- Pe-pero yo las qui- quiero mucho -.

- Nosotras también -. Vi como todas tenían lágrimas contenidas y luego me abrazaron cálidamente, se sentía tan bien.- Te queremos Chrona y mucho -.

- Ey, ey, dejen un pedacito para nosotros -. La voz de Soul me hizo girar para verlos, ahí estaban ellos, mis amigos.

Black Star acarició mi cabeza, Soul puso una mano en mi hombro y Kid me sonreía tiernamente.

- Y-yo los quiero a todos -. Les dije avergonzada y todos reímos.

El siguiente periodo de clases terminó, junte todo el valor que tenía y tocó la campana del descanso, me levanté de mi puesto y me acerque tímidamente a Kid.

- ¿Puedo ha-hablar c-contigo? -. Le dije mirando el suelo y el aceptó.

Salimos al corredor y subimos por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, ahí fue cuando mi estómago se me achicó, miré nerviosamente a todas partes y el esperó pacientemente, me calmé lo más que pude y sin mirarlo comencé a hablar.

- B-bueno l-lo que pasa es que y-yo… a… t-tu… -. Sentí unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, pero el dolor en mi pecho me dio a entender que tenia que hacerlo ahora o después seria demasiado tarde, al fin lo miraba a los ojos.- T-tu me gu-gustas – Y antes de que pudiese hacer nada, sentí sus labios contra los míos, fue un pequeño rose, duro menos de un segundo, él se separó de mi viéndome a los ojos ¿fue mi imaginación o el me robó un beso?... no, no lo fue, solo rozó mis labios, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mi corazón doliera dulcemente y me sonroje hasta la raíz.

- Jajajaja, Kid volvió a besar a Chrona -. Aparte la vista de sus ojos y vi como Patty y los demás entraban por la puerta, haciendo que mí corazón volviera a latir tranquilamente.

- Debías guardar silencio, arruinaste el momento -. Le regañaba Liz.

- Que le hacías a mi Chrona – Maka me abrazaba protectoramente separándome de Kid y por primera vez desde mucho tiempo, reí.

- Woo, que sonrisa más simétricamente hermosa -. Me decía Kid, yo me volví a sonrojar.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, ya era la hora de irnos y Maka se acercó a mí.

- Chrona, esto es para ti -. Me entregó un sobrecito y me invitó a abrirlo, saqué el contenido y oh dios!, era una fotografía de Kid y mía.- Para que no olvides tu primer beso, bueno, al menos consiente Jajajaja -. Yo le dedique una enorme sonrisa y ella luego se fue.

Kid quiso ir a dejarme a mi casa a si que al llegar, le dije que pasara y se acomodara en el living mientras yo iba por algo de beber, pero el tomó de mi brazo y me besó, pronto el beso se hizo más exigente pero nos separamos en busca de aire, sentí como mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón latía sin control, por primera vez, este no dolía, fijé mis ojos en los suyos, los que brillaban hermosamente y con una sonrisa torcida, volvió a besarme, no se como subimos las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, ni mucho menos como termine bajo de él gateando de placer, la noche envolvía nuestros cuerpos desnudos, uno al lado del otro cansados y satisfechos de lo ocurrido.

- Te amo -. Me susurró al oído, mi corazón latía en frenesí dentro de mi ahora dolorosamente, casi insoportable, la hora se acercaba.

- Yo también te amo -. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero no eran de tristeza, no, sino de felicidad, por fin había conocido lo que era el amor y ya no pediría más.

Los ojos se me fueron cerrando lentamente y con ellos los latidos de mi corazón, no podría arrepentirme de nada, a si que partir de esa forma, era lo más maravillosos que me podía pasar, era el momento justo, sentí como los brazos de Kid me acunaban, su respiración, su aroma, su sabor, me llevaría todo conmigo, no se si habrá sido mi imaginación, pero sentí el viento en mi rostro, luego, ya no sentí nada.

- Bienvenida dijo mi otro yo pequeña.

- He vuelto -. Respondí abrazándola.- Desde hoy no volverás a estar sola -. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo hice todo lo que pude, soporte hasta el final, ahora que conozco todos los sentimientos, me siento libre, yo partiré, pero tú aun tienes una oportunidad, además, _él _te necesita -.

- ¿Kid? -. Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces quien? -. Ella me sonreía y se separó de mí.

- Aprendiste la fortaleza y en el transcurso de tu vida nos enseñaste a vivir, vive y ama, protege y sonríe, recuerda, las lágrimas de hoy, serán la fuerza del mañana -. Ella me dio la espalda y caminó hacía una puerta, alguien la tomaba de la mano, no sabía porque, pero los amaba, a ambos, se los grite y me sonrieron, pude ver que la otra persona no era nadie más que Kid, con una tierna sonrisa, susurró un _te amo_ y cruzaron la puerta.

Desperté pesadamente, el cuerpo me dolía a horrores.

- Fue un sueño -. Susurre.

Salí de mis pensamientos para ver en donde me encontraba, el techo era blanco y alto, giré mi cabeza, todo el lugar era blanco, estaba en una habitación desconocida, algo extraño cubría mi boca y un dolor ensordecedor aparecía en mi pecho, lleve una de mis manos a el, no, el que dolía no era mi corazón, este latía firme y calidamente, trate de moverme, pero un peso sobre mis pies me lo impedía, mire para ver que era y me sorprendí, mamá estaba a mi lado dormida, mi corazón latió más rápido y un pitito agudo inundó la habitación, ella se despertó preocupada y miró una máquina con líneas verdes que se movían.

- Está normal -. Dijo con alivio.

- ¿Ma… má? -. ¿Desde cuando me costaba tanto hablar? Sentí mi garganta seca y me saqué esa mascarilla que cubría mi boca.

- Chrona… -. Ella por fin se daba cuenta de mi presencia, pero era extraño ¿por qué sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas? ¿Por qué me abrazaba? ¿En donde rayos estoy? Y sin querer, me volví a quedar dormida.

No se si abra sido al día siguiente o a los tantos días después, pero al fin ya sabía donde estaba, en una habitación de un hospital, mamá me dijo entre lágrimas, que alguien había donado un corazón para mi, que sino hubiese sido por ello, yo ya estaría muerta, me pidió disculpas por todos sus malos tratos, yo solo le sonreí, pero ella me abrasó tiernamente y me dijo que nunca más le escondiera algo como eso, yo se lo prometí.

Los chicos vinieron a visitarme durante la tarde, todos me abrasaban felices, pero esta felicidad no les llegaba a los ojos, un presentimiento me decía que algo no andaba bien, les pregunte donde estaba Kid, ellos bajaron la mirada, Maka me entregó un sobre, la abrí, dentro de este había una carta, no sabía porque, pero una tristeza envolvió mi nuevo corazón. La leí.

_Chrona_

_Cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré a tu lado, ¿pero sabes? Si lo estoy, aunque no me veas, pero me sentirás siempre._

_El día que te quedaste dormida entre mis brazos sentí como mi sangre se congelaba, acerqué mi mano a tu corazón y unos débiles latidos me respondieron, la muerte quería separarme de ti, pero no lo permitiría, me vestí rápidamente igual que a ti, te tomé en brazos y cuando bajé las escaleras, tu mamá venía llegando, al verte tan pálida y con tus labios morados, nos subimos al auto para llevarte al hospital, le conté lo que sucedía contigo y con tu corazón, al llegar te internaron de inmediato, tu no lo sabías, pero con Stein-sensei habíamos planeado todo, te llevaron a pabellón y te operaron de urgencia, el problema comenzó cuando no soportaste la cirugía, ahí fue cuando lo decidí… Te entregué mi propio corazón._

_Dentro de ti está latiendo la vida que te he dado, no llores, no te aflijas, no te culpes, lo hice porque te amo y te seguiré amando, no podría haber vivido en un mundo donde tu no estuvieras, si hay algo que si me arrepiento, es no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora que sientes mi corazón, sabrás lo mucho que te amo, sé feliz ahora, porque yo lo soy inmensamente._

_Estaré esperando por ti pacientemente, yo con tu corazón y tú con el mío, no me olvides_

_Te Amo Chrona, Kid._

Mis lágrimas caían incesantemente por mis mejillas, como, porque, esto no debería ser así, no, él no, no.

- NO! -. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, apreté mi pecho con las manos, no podía ser cierto - NO! -. Volví a gritar, Maka me rodeo con sus brazos, pero yo la aparte, quería salid corriendo de allí a buscarle, Maka me sujetaba para que no saliera de la cama, como creía que iba a vivir y a ser feliz si él ya no estaba, como, oculté mi cara llorosa entre mis manos.- ¿Por qué? -. Dije entre sollozos

- Porque te amaba -. Era la voz de Liz.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus caras llenas de dolor, Patty lloraba en los brazos de Liz, no podía creerlo, él, que tanto quería y apreciaba a sus amigos, ¿por qué?, Tsubaki apretó unas de mis manos.

- No eres la única que sufre, pero debes ser fuerte, si no Kid estará triste -. Ella también lloraba.

Deje de forcejear con Maka y me quedé tranquila, podía sentir el corazón de Kid dentro de mi, dándome fuerza, pero dolía tanto.

- Lo siento -. Y llore como nunca lo había hecho igual que todos los que estaban a mi lado.- Yo también lo amo -.

Pasaron tres meses entre tratamientos, terapias, consultas médicas y llantos continuos, el vacío en mi alma era cada día más fuerte, extrañaba mucho a Kid y aunque tuviese su corazón conmigo, cada latido dolía como cientos de golpes, en mi memoria quedó gravado con fuego el último adiós que le dimos, si en ese momento mamá y mis amigos no hubiesen estado ahí para mi, me habría ido con él a esa tierra fría y solitaria. Al volver a Shibusen y retomar las clases, las miradas de odio y lástima se multiplicaron, yo no las necesitaba para sentirme miserable, porque ya lo era en gran manera, Shinigami-sama me trataba como siempre, pero sabia como se sentía, porque yo estaba igual o peor, las lágrimas se asomaban a mis ojos con cada recuerdo, el egoísmo de mi propia felicidad se llevó a la persona que más amaba, entonces ¿por qué seguía caminando? Tenía la respuesta. Desde que salí del hospital los vómitos y los mareos fueron incrementando a si que consulté con el profesor Stein, el me hizo las típicas pruebas que he estado soportando hacia meses, pero los resultados, me obligaron a continuar, estaba embarazada. Podía sentir una extraña sensación en mi vientre, como un cosquilleo, dios, tendría un hijo y de él, por primera vez después de meses de inercia, lloraba, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y no solo yo, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star y por supuesto Shinigami-sama. Ahora entendía a que se refería mi antiguo corazón, debía vivir por él, por aquella vida que estaba dentro de mí, por él seria fuerte, por él no me rendiría.

- ¿Cómo sabes que será hombre? -. Me pregunto Stein-sensei, yo sonreí tiernamente.

- Una pequeña niña me lo dijo -. Todos me miraron como si estuviese loca, pero era la verdad.- Kokoro -. Susurre, nunca supe su nombre, pero sabía que si tuviese uno, seria ese.

- ¿Y como se llamara? -. Ahora todos sonreían

- Solo hay un nombre que le quedara bien -. Shinigami-sama poso una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro y pude ver a través de su máscara como caía una pequeña lágrima.- Se llamara… Death The Kid -.

* * *

><p>que tal¿?.. les gustó?.. estubo bueno, fome, emocionante, aburrido, Fail total? D:<p>

al menos un Rewiercito? x´D...

Sr Rincón.. ven a mi snif... jakjak.. iaia, gracias x leer n.n.. me fui a escribir *o*


End file.
